The Secret Alliance (Being Revised)
by Grand Moff Maraxus
Summary: Three Commanders from different Powers join forces. They aim to end the war and restore peace, but can a Soviet, an Allied and an Imperial work together? Who is the faceless figure behind this Alliance? Three OCs as the Commanders
1. Chapter 1

**My first Command and Conquer fic. There should be more of these. I do not claim CC but I claim my characters. Vladamir, Maraxus and Su Ling**

Chapter 1

The polar ice-caps were always a pleasant sight. Snow and ice packed tight together sparkling in the sunlight. Strong enough to hold a small hut for a top secret meeting.

The young man who had arranged the meeting looked at his watch and sighed.

"They are almost late" he muttered before lifting his binoculars.

In the distance he spotted three Twinblades with four Mig escorts.

"I guess Vladimir will be on time" he turned to face a different direction.

A dozen Rocket Angels emerged from behind a small mountain with a Jet Tengu in the centre of the formation.

"And so will Miss Ling" he smiled.

The three Twinblades touched down and a group of Conscripts emerged from one, Flak Troopers from another and a tall thickly built man from the third. His bald head was covered with an ushankas with the Soviet symbol stitched into it.

"Maraxus" he spoke with a thick Russian accent, "You call us here for a meeting. Next time make it in a warm country da?"

"Well secrecy is needed." Maraxus shook hands with the Russian. "Glad you could make it"

"Are you sure we can trust this Imperial dog?" Vladimir indicated the approaching Empire of the Rising Sun forces. His men stood ready in case of treachery.

"I am sure" Maraxus waved up at the Rocket Angels and they started to descend. Once they hovered just off the ground the Tengu changed to land form. It stopped a bit away from the Soviet troops and a young woman emerged gracefully from the cockpit. She walked over to join them as her forces took up defensive positions.

"Greetings" she bowed to Maraxus and Vladimir, "I am Commander Su Ling of the Empire of the Rising Sun."

"Vladimir" he grunted, "Highest ranking Commander of all Soviet Tank Divisions since Oleg was killed last week."

"Maraxus" the host bowed his head, "Commander of Allied Air Force squadrons. Giles' tea was poisoned so I took his place."

"How was his tea poisoned?" Su Ling asked.

"No idea" Maraxus shrugged, "I don't know about you but I'd prefer to take this discussion inside, it's a bit chilly for my liking."

Vladimir and Su Ling gestured to their troops to wait outside before following Maraxus inside the hut.

"Now, to business" Maraxus poured a cup of tea and handed it to Su. "Tea?" he offered Vladimir.

"No thank you." Vladimir pulled out a hip flask and took a deep gulp of something, "Good vodka" he muttered.

Maraxus and his guests sat down in comfortable seats and watched their fellow Commanders.

"We need to form an alliance." Maraxus began, "The War of the Three Powers has gone on long enough."

"So we tell our leaders to stop fighting?" Vladimir snorted, "And how do you plan to get peace when we are locked up?"

"I must agree with the Soviet" Su moved a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, "The Emperor believes it is our destiny to win. The Empire will not back down."

"And I suppose it is destined that Russia will run out of vodka" Vladimir snorted as he lifted his hipflask.

Su calmly turned to him, "I have enough knives on my person to turn you into a pincushion so kindly do not mock the Empire of the Rising Sun."

"Sure," Vladimir glanced at her shapely figure, "Cannot really find anything wrong at the minute."

"If you two are done" Maraxus hinted, "Now the problem is exactly what you said. Our superiors will not listen to us. Therefore we need to take out anyone who could stop us. Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov, Emperor Yoshiro and Crown Prince Tatsu, President Ackerman and Field Marshall Bingham."

The other two stared at him.

"And would you like a hot tub party with Zhana? Or perhaps you would like an alien race to come and invade the planet?" Vladimir glared at Maraxus, "Be realistic you Allied dog. How do you even hope to be able to achieve that aim?"

"By teamwork" Maraxus grinned, "We eliminate the others and work our way up. Consider this, Vladimir is fighting say Shinzo, I shall aid Oleg with my air force and kill Shinzo. If Ling is fighting Warren then Oleg can bring in his tanks to crush the Allied troops. And if I am locked in combat with Moskwin then Ling's infantry can assist me. Sooner or later we shall be forced to fight each other. Fight for real, but take the other alive if you win or if they don't escape. Provide them with safety and comfort until the third member can mount an attack that results in the prisoner escaping."

"So we watch each other's backs" Vladimir summarised.

"Very honourable not to leave one's ally at the mercy of the enemy" Su bowed her head slightly.

"And how can I be sure that I can trust you capitalist swine?" Vladimi gazed at Maraxus, "I trust the female as the only thing I like about the Imperials is that they have honour so I believe she will keep her promise if we agree to this alliance."

Maraxus finished his tea before speaking.

"I am the one who brought us together because I know we shall succeed. Once the other Commanders are gone we shall be in prime positions to assume full military control. With the armies backing us then the leaders lose the forces needed to continue the war. We shall take command and call for an end to this war."

"You are asking me to betray Mother Russia" Vladimir wasn't convinced.

"And you ask me to betray my Emperor" Su's calm voice didn't give a hint to her emotions.

"They need to be shown the right path" Maraxus shifted in his seat, "I will not force you onto this path but if you do not accept then if we ever meet again we are enemies."

There was silence for a moment then Vladimir stood up.

"I will consider the idea, I shall inform you of my decision within a week." He left the hut.

Su also stood up, "My answer is his. One week, then I will contact you." She bowed her head slightly and left.

Maraxus listened to the sounds of the two parties leaving. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Yes?"a voice rasped

"They are thinking about it."

"Excellent, I am fairly certain they will side with you my friend." The speaker sounded pleased. "Return to the laboratory, I need your assistance with a small matter."

"As you wish." Maraxus grinned as he put the phone in his pocket. He walked outside and climbed into his personal Cyrocopter. The only difference between it and a normal Cyrocopter was that this one had a small Chronosphere generator and several missile pods installed.

"Time to go" he activated the Chronosphere and vanished in a flash of blue light.

**O.o Who is this strange figure? Will the other Commanders join forces? First CC fic so any helpful criticisms are appreciated. Please leave requests if there are any characters you would like to see**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not claim CC but I claim my characters. Vladamir, Maraxus and Su Ling**

**Thank you to Guardian54 for the first review. Oleg is dead but Maraxus was merely giving an example for how things would work. But thank you for noticing.**

Chapter 2

**(SECRET LABORATORY/ SAHARA DESERT)**

"You called" Maraxus grinned as he entered the room.

An eerie red glow filled the room.

"Yes" the voice answered, "I need your assistance."

Maraxus stepped into the glow, "What do you need?" he asked calmly, "Whatever it is I can get it."

"I need Yuriko Omega" the voice spoke.

Maraxus raised an eyebrow, "Figures, the child possesses incredibly powerful psychic abilities. What do you need her for?"

"What you have just said my comrade" the voice spoke thoughtfully, "I need her to assist me in restoring my own abilities. After the time distortion and my imprisonment I have lost most of my abilities."

Maraxus stepped closer to the source of the red glow. A large glass tank filled with who knows what stood in the centre of the room. Suspended inside the tank was a brain. The brain of Yuri.

"Then we must restore you my friend" Maraxus' eyes stared at the brain, "Without you we shall have no Psychic Dominators. Once they are constructed the world shall belong to us."

"_Indeed"_ the brain communicated telepathically to him now he was close enough. _"But first I need that girl. Can you do this for me?"_

"Consider it done" Maraxus bowed his head slightly before turning to leave.

"_Wait a moment"_

Maraxus turned back to the glass tank.

"_I have a gift for you. It's on the computer"_

Maraxus walked over to the computer console and switched on the screen. His face lit up.

"Thank you very much" he grinned, "I'm sure the other Commanders will join me once they see what I've got under my command."

"_Be sure the Allies do not find where the designs came from"_

Maraxus nodded as he downloaded the schematics, "Rest assured they will not." After placing the disk carefully in his jacket he walked to the door. "Get some rest Yuri; we need your brain to avoid damage."

After leaving the lab the red glow slowly faded as Yuri fell into an induced sleep.

**(ROME)**

"Commander our men are reporting several great beasts tearing through our tanks. Like monsters!" a frantic Conscript reported to Commander Moskvin.

"What are you babbling about?" Moskvin turned to a monitor, "Someone out there answer me."

The screen flickered on and he glimpsed a squad of Tesla troopers being thrown around like rag dolls. Their heavy armour was protecting them but as he watched a group of what looked like tank sized men with arms the width of an average man appeared. They tore the armour off the Tesla troopers and crushed the pilot inside. One of the monstrosities lifted a Hammer Tank and hurtled it into a Stingray.

"Run for it!" the remaining troops abandoned their vehicles and resorted to running as fast as they could away from the mindless animals.

"Tell them to hold their ground" Moskvin demanded. "What the hell are those things?"

"Sir" a squad of Conscripts approached, "The, things, are heading this way. Our tanks are being torn apart and the Bears are smaller than them, as a result we are losing ground fast."

Moskvin gritted his teeth as he walked over to a Bullfrog transport. He did not like having to retreat at all.

"Sir" one of the escort guards pointed.

The rest of the squad were changing. They grew taller and broader, their arms expanded to three times the original size and their skin turned a dull stone grey.

"Smash it all" one of them droned.

The group dropped their guns and instead they used their massive fists to smash holes in buildings and tanks alike. One sprinted across the ground faster than Moskvin could have believed and shoulder tackled the Bullfrog. It split in two as the Brute charged through it.

The sounds of approaching helicopters shook Moskvin from his daze. Four Twinblades flew over and unleashed a stream of bullets at the creatures. The bullets tore through several of the Brutes and one of the helicopters landed beside Moskvin.

"Sir we have to evacuate now" the pilot called.

Moskvin scrambled in and the helicopter took off.

"Smash" one of the Brutes pointed at the helicopters.

The dozen super humans picked up anything they could. Bodies, rubble, tanks and even each other were flung at the Twinblades.

Moskvin looked out of the window to see a Sickle about to crash into his Twinblade.

"SHIT!" he screamed just before the helicopter went up in an explosion.

The Brutes stared around, looking for something else to smash when a high pitched whistle drew their attention.

"Well done" a man wearing a blue uniform walked over to them, "Well done you mindless Brutes"

"Smash?" one of the Brutes scratched his head.

"No smashing" the man answered, "You serve me and only me. Understand? I am your master."

"Ma…mast…master?" one of the Brutes asked.

Maraxus rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his belt, activating a psychic device Yuri had designed to control the Brutes. The Brutes held their heads as their free will vanished and they bowed submissively to the much smaller and considerably weaker being.

"Now, come with me" Maraxus walked away and like obedient pets the Brutes followed willingly.

Several Chinooks landed nearby and the Brutes boarded them. The pilots had strict orders not to look at what the cargo was so when they were fully loaded they took off.

"Take us to these co-ordinates" Maraxus ordered.

**(TOKYO)**

Commander Su Ling received a call from Soviet Commander Vladimir.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"The Allied dog Maraxus just killed Moskvin!" he bellowed over the phone.

"Okay," she held the phone away from her ear, "And what did you expect? He was fighting him, how did he win?"

"One of our scouts reported seeing giant men with incredible strength lifting our tanks and throwing them." Vladimir was really worked up.

"Okay, so why did you call me?" Su continued in her calm manner, but still held the phone away in case he started yelling.

"I want you to find out what he is doing. Contact him and arrange a meeting. I think he likes you, hint that you may team with him and use that to try and get what he's up to."

"And why should I?" Su asked loftily.

"Because something is wrong." Vladimir muttered, "He tries to form an alliance with us, along with the warning if we say no. The next thing he appears with super human soldiers that kill off a Soviet Commander. If you can get close to him then we can find out what he is up to, and for a bonus you'll be safe from him while he believes you are on his side."

Su Ling thought for a moment, "I'll see what I can do. But this is between us only. Understand?"

"Da comrade" he hung up.

**(SECRET LABORATORY)**

"And that goes over there" Maraxus directed the Brutes with new equipment. "Super human strength makes moving heavy components very easy."

"_Enjoying yourself?" _Yuri asked amusingly.

"Very much so" Maraxus grinned. "The Genetic Mutator on Soviet troops was a resounding success. So we now have obedient slaves to guard you as well as keep this place running. All under our control."

"_And I am sure that those other Commanders will try and infiltrate. Be on your guard my friend."_

"Just hope its Vladimir" Maraxus rubbed his hands together, "I would hate to have to kill Su."

"_Ah, so you have a fondness for the female?"_

"No" Maraxus quickly denied, "I just do not want to kill a lady. Her looks, concentration, and impressive record have nothing to do with it."

"_You know I can read your thoughts comrade?"_

Maraxus smirked at the glass tank, "But I know you would respect my privacy."

"_Indeed" _Yuri admitted.

"Master" one of the Brutes grumbled, "The defences are in place and working. The jamming equipment is set up as well."

"Excellent" Maraxus nodded. His phone started to ring, "Hello?" he answered.

"We need to talk" Su's voice rang out, "Meet me in at the Eifel Tower tomorrow at noon." She hung up.

" _Be careful" _Yuri warned, _"She may be wanting to join us, but if she is a spy then you must kill her, or bend her to your will."_

"As you wish" Maraxus left the room.

**So Yuri is the mysterious figure behind Maraxus. A Genetic Mutator and Brutes, haven't seen those since Red Alert 2. Please review, anonymous reviews are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not claim CC but I claim my characters. Vladamir, Maraxus and Su Ling**

Chapter 3

"So Su" Maraxus adjusted his shades. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Su glanced around cautiously. An Allied Commander and an Imperial Commander meeting in Paris wasn't exactly a usual thing, unless they were in a battle.

"I have decided to accept your offer" she answered, trying to avoid his eyes in case he could tell her true intentions.

Maraxus pulled her close to him gently, like a young couple in love.

"Two Shinobi in the trees" he whispered in her ear urgently, "Did you bring them?"

"No" Su lied, "I brought no one."

Maraxus steered her gently but firmly towards a waiting taxi. "Then the Empire does not trust you."

The taxi took off like a Terror Drone was chasing them.

"Where to Commander?" the driver had a distinct French accent.

"The nearest airport" Maraxus still had a tight grip on Su.

"An Allied spy I presume" Su glanced at the driver.

"Of course" Maraxus looked out of the window, "Did you think I wouldn't have an escape route?"

Su raised her eyebrows as his grip tightened.

"We've got a tail" he muttered.

"What?" she looked out the back window.

"That blue Renault is a Sudden Transport" Maraxus pointed.

Su rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you aren't just paranoid?"

"Some call it paranoid some call it being cautious." Maraxus pulled out his phone, "This is Blue Sky, I need immediate extraction and air support, assemble at Pit-Stop 3."

The spy accelerated and they soon arrived at the airport. A pair of Peacekeepers waved them through a side gate and they spotted a Chinook landing.

"Hide out for a while" Maraxus instructed the spy as he and Su got out of the car.

"Yes sir" he drove away.

A squad of Peacekeepers hurried down the ramp of the Chinook and took up positions as Maraxus and Su hurried to the transport.

"Contact!" one Peacekeeper shouted.

Two Sudden Transport disguised as airport supply trucks de-cloaked as Imperial Warriors poured out of them.

"Open fire!" Maraxus pulled out a handgun and fired several wild shots as he pushed Su ahead of him.

"For the Empire!" the Warriors crouched behind their transports and fired a volley of shots that the Peacekeepers blocked with their riot shields.

"Take off!" Maraxus shouted to the pilot as he and Su made it to the Chinook.

The Peackeepers slowly backed up the ramp, keeping their shields up.

As the Chinook lifted off the ground the Imperial Warriors loaded back into their transports.

"Don't worry they won't get away." Maraxus grinned.

"What do you mean?" Su asked, "We escaped, surely we can let them as well."

"They chased us and attacked us," Maraxus glanced at the Sudden, "No mercy."

Four Vindicator Bombers flew past and dropped their payload on the Transports. Both them and the people inside were engulfed in flames.

Su's usually emotionless face almost cracked. She had set the whole thing up to make her joining Maraxus appear legit.

'_I will have revenge for my men' _she silently promised.

**(AIRCRAFT CARRIER DOOMBRINGER)**

"Are you sure no-one will tell your Allied Command about me?" Su asked as Maraxus and two Peacekeepers escorted her to a cabin.

"No, everyone on this ship takes orders directly from me and obey without question." Maraxus patted his belt fondly.

Su's eyes darted to the belt, which Maraxus noticed. A red gem was set in the silver buckle.

"My eyes are up here" Maraxus pretended to blush.

Su ran her eyes teasingly up his body. "They aren't the only attractive feature you've got" she hinted.

'_Nice try' _Maraxus smiled _'As if I wasn't on to your plan. I know those troops were yours. So you want to earn my trust? Failed already.' _"I shall have some clothes obtained for you." He whistled and a massive Rottweiler appeared around a corner.

"To ensure your safety and to make sure you don't get lost Brutus here will accompany you if you leave your cabin." He patted the dog fondly.

'_More like make sure I don't try anything' _Su glanced at the creature. It was larger than your average Rottweiler and its body was very thickly muscled. Brutus' eyes met hers and it started to growl.

"Down boy" Maraxus scolded, "She is our special guest."

Brutus glanced at his master then back at Su and ceased growling.

"Excellent" Maraxus strode away, "If you need anything, don't hesitate." He called.

Su took a step forward testily and noticed Brutus' eyes lock on to her. She began to walk and the dog followed, staying within three feet and never taking his eyes off her.

"Great" Su muttered sarcastically.

**(LATER/ON DECK)**

Su and Brutus stood outside watching aircraft come and go. Despite a cold wind Su didn't notice it due to her intense personal training.

"I see you two are getting along" Maraxus joined them.

Su and Brutus exchanged hostile glares.

"Tell me about the creatures you used to kill the Soviet Commander" Su turned to Maraxus

Maraxus feigned surprise.

"Creatures? Can you be more specific?"

Su's eyes narrowed, "I am no fool and if we are supposed to be partners in this alliance then you had better tell me what you've been up to."

Brutus bared his teeth behind her back.

"I shall tell you at dinner" Maraxus strode away, "We are getting a fresh delivery, anything in particular you'd like?"

Su watched him carefully, "Surprise me"

"As you wish" Maraxus grinned to himself.

**(SU'S CABIN)**

Su double checked that her knives were in place. Two up the sleeves, one strapped to each thigh and two disguised as hair clips. She straightened her Imperial uniform and noticed the bulge in her chest. Pulling down the zip of her white jacket she frowned at the pistol nesting between her breasts.

'_Maybe he won't notice' _she thought to herself, _'And if he does I can pretend that he is staring at my breasts. From what I've seen of him he wouldn't enquire further.'_

She zipped up her jacket and walked to the door.

"Hi boy" she grinned falsely at Brutus.

He simply gave her a death glare.

"So which way is it to dinner?" she asked.

Brutus stood up and started to walk through the hallways, pausing every few seconds to make sure she was still there.

"Ah Su welcome" Maraxus greeted her as she and Brutus finally arrived at a large conference room that doubled as the VIP's dining room.

Su sat down at one end of the table with Maraxus facing her.

"I'll have the chef bring you a lamb chop" Maraxus patted Brutus, "Go lie down for a bit"

Brutus obediently left the room.

"Very unusual dog you've got" Su commented as a chef set a bowl of vegetable soup in front of her.

"Very aggressive, very distrusting and very loyal." Maraxus nodded. "I met him when he attacked a Soviet War Bear, I won't go into details over dinner. What would you like to try the wine?"

The chef brought over a bottle of red wine.

"I don't drink while I'm on duty" Su quickly explained.

"Um, you are not even on an Imperial ship, you are supposedly held hostage or on the run so I don't think you need to worry." Maraxus smiled.

Su cautiously took the glass she was offered and examined the contents.

"I'm not going to poison my partner" Maraxus chuckled. "I know you may not be comfortable with what has happened but you must trust me." He looked her in the eye, "You do trust me don't you?"

'_Like hell I trust you' _Su thought to herself. _'I trust Brutus more than you'_

She continued eating her dinner and left the wine untouched. Even if it wasn't drugged she needed to keep her focus in case something happened.

The roast beef was very tender and the Yorkshire pudding was quite crispy. They were accompanied by fresh vegetables and boiled potatoes.

"Are you trying to fatten me?" Su poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the table.

"Oh good heavens no" Maraxus smiled, "I like your figure the way it is." He teased.

Su noticed his brow furrow as his eyes reached her chest. Suspicion was etched in his face.

"See something you like?" she asked slyly.

Maraxus blushed and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

For desert there was a Pavlova with a crunchy exterior and soft centre. The mix of sweet cream and bitter raspberries was quite enjoyable.

"Delicious" Su put down her fork, "My compliments to the chef."

"I propose a toast to the delicious food. Although next time we should try some sushi." Maraxus raised his glass.

Su raised her glass of water and noticed Maraxus' eyes darted to her wine glass.

**(SU'S CABIN/THAT NIGHT)**

Su slipped out of bed and quickly pulled on her uniform. Pulling open a secret pouch on her belt she took two sleeping pills and placed them inside a piece of beef she had stolen from dinner.

Opening the door slightly she spotted the curled up figure of Brutus. She dropped the meat down in front of him. Slowly the massive dog smelled the meat before gulping it down. After a moment it keeled over and fell asleep.

Su darted through the hallways, avoiding guards at all costs. Any knocked out guards would raise the alarm if seen or if they woke up.

"And I told you why." A voice spoke from inside a room, "Vladimir has access to the latest Soviet tanks. We need the designs before I kill him. As for that Imperial female she is too cunning for her own good. Permission to bring her to the laboratory for experiments?"

"Master says permission denied. Master say girl too dangerous. Master say that girl must be killed at once." Another voice droned.

"My gosh I need to work on the Brutes intelligence." Maraxus' voice wasn't amused, "Understood. I shall have her dealt with. But what about project Delightful Child?"

"Master say we will find another way. Master say stop stalling and kill female."

"As you wish" Maraxus answered.

Su hid around the corner and watched as Maraxus emerged from the room with a look of frustration.

"Typical" he frowned, "I need her alive so what does she do? Tries to find out what I'm up to." He turned to the corner she was just around, "And if her extensive training is as impressive as her file suggests she is just around that corner listening."

Su jumped around the corner and threw two blades at Maraxus. The first one flew into his right shoulder and the second into his left leg.

"Bitch" he gasped, "Gua…" he started to yell but Su wrapped a hand around his mouth and delivered a knee to his stomach.

"Make a sound and you are dead" she hissed in his ear. "I'm not that easy to kill. Now you are going to get me off this thing, and then you are going to tell me everything about what you and your mysterious friend are planning."

Maraxus stuggled against her grip but with one arm and one leg immobilised he couldn't do much. Su half dragged him through the hallways until they arrived on the main deck.

"Stop right there!" a squad of Peacekeepers lifted their shotguns and formed a line stopping Su from advancing.

"You couldn't fire those things and expect not to hit your Commander" Su pulled her gun out of her jacket and held it at Maraxus' head, "Now move it or he dies."

The Peacekeepers looked at Maraxus for instructions.

"Do it" he groaned as he held his right shoulder.

Furious barking filled the air and Brutus appeared behind them.

"Back dog" Su backed towards a waiting Chinook, keeping Maraxus between Brutus, the Peacekeepers and herself.

"You won't get away with this" Maraxus warned, "Let me go and I will let you live."

"No way" Su sealed the ramp, "Now it's just you and me" she pulled him to the cockpit and strapped him into the co-pilot seat.

"Told you" Maraxus closed his eyes.

Su looked out of the window to see thick amounts of ice covering it.

"Cyrocopters and Cyro Legionnaires" Maraxus explained, "We shall be frozen and my forces shall recapture you before we thaw."

"Come on" Su frantically pressed buttons trying to get the Chinook away from the freeze rays.

To no effect.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for the long overdue update. I do not own CC but I do claim Maraxus, Su Ling and Vladimir, and Brutus as well I guess.**

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

Chapter 4

**(AIRCRAFT CARRIER DOOMBRINGER)**

"Wake up" ice cold water was flung in her face.

Su gasped and opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a cell. Facing her was a pair of Allied soldiers.

"Tell us who sent you to spy" one of them held a flashlight in her face, "Who are your accomplices?"

Su didnt answer.

The soldier backhanded her across the face, "Tell us or we'll get a lot less polite."

Still no response.

"That's it" one of the soldiers stepped forward and wrapped a blindfold around her head.

An explosion went off nearby and the ships alarm started blaring. The cell door opened and gunfire echoed loudly. The blindfold was removed and the Commander found herself staring at a squad of Imperial Warriors.

"Do not worry Commander" they untied her, "You are safe now."

Making their way to the main deck Su noticed the ship was tilting.

"Our Mini-Subs torpedoed this Allied ship" one of the Warriors explained, "This vessel will sink but we had time to rescue you."

Hovering over the main deck a large force of Rocket Angels were raining missiles on defending Allied soldiers. Floating a short distance away were several Naginata Cruisers and a Shogun Battleship.

"Let's go Angels" the squad leader and several others lifted Su and the Imperial Warriors and flew towards the Imperial ships.

"Did you catch the Allied General on this ship?" Su asked the Rocket Angels.

"A Cyrocopter lifted off as we began our attack. It must have had a teleport device inside it. Some blue glow before it vanished."

Su lowered her eyes; the Emperor would not be pleased.

**(YURI'S LAB)**

"_In breaking news, an explosion went off at the Kremlin just a few moments ago." _The Allied news reporter didn't sound too upset, _"No word has been given on the state of Premier Cherdenko but sources have confirmed he was indeed present when the_ _explosion occurred. Also an Allied Aircraft Carrier was attacked and sunk. Apparently it was attacked by an Imperial naval force, several survivors claim the Empire of the Rising Sun was attempting to assassinate the General in command of the Carrier. The General has not been found but the survivors are adamant that he survived."_

Yuri chuckled.

"Is it that funny?" Maraxus leaned against the wall with his arms folded, "How was I supposed to know there was a tracking device in her boot?"

"_You should have been more careful, comrade General" _Yuri reprimanded, _"So what did we learn from this?"_

"That Su never intended to join forces, and I bet Vladimir was in on it" Maraxus scowled, "I'll get them for this." He bent down and patted Brutus.

"_Perhaps you will have more faith in me next time" _Yuri sounded smug.

"I suppose that is you saying 'I told you so'?" Maraxus raised an eyebrow.

"_Precisely, however it has not caused any disastrous outcomes. The bomb planted by our spy worked perfectly. If all went as planned then Premier Cherdenko is dead. As we speak a Kirov carrying General Krukov is on its way to Russia. I want it intercepted. Krukov must be captured."_

"You are really focused on the Soviets" Maraxus straightened, "What about the Empire?"

"_Have an Allied naval force attack Iwate and an air force paradrop at Mount Fuji."_

Maraxus' eyes widened.

"Have you any idea how much this operation will cost? The men, the aircraft, the ships. I only have so many under my command."

"_Then call in a few favours" _Yuri suggested, _"They will likely focus on defending their Emperor's Palace. If your naval force can secure Iwate then we have a perfect staging ground to conquer Japan and wipe out this Empire."_

"And if both attacks fail?" Maraxus strode forward, "We will lose troops, moral will drop, and I will lose respect and authority in the Allied Command."

"_Calm yourself comrade General. Do as I say and you shall be rewarded."_

"Fine" Maraxus muttered, "But what about Krukov?"

"_I shall deal with him." _Yuri assured, _"I have made contact with Delightful Child"_

"You contacted Yuriko Omega!" Maraxus yelled and Brutus jumped, "What if she finds us? She could destroy this entire facility with ease."

"_Calm yourself. She and I can communicate telepathically. She does not know where I am but she is beginning to trust me. I understand her and soon she will be willing to help me. Yuriko will take down General Krukov while you attack Japan."_

"Well at least I won't have to worry about meeting her while I destroy her homeland" Maraxus whistled and Brutus stood up, "Okay Yuri, but one last question, have you got any new technology for me?"

"_Oh yes my friend" _Yuri chuckled, _"It is waiting for you on the computer."_

"Excellent" Maraxus grinned.

**(MOUNT FUJI)**

"So, you have failed me" Emperor Yoshiro frowned at the kneeling Commander.

"Yes my Emperor" Su replied, "The Allied Commander suspected me of treachery and I was unable to find out who his ally is or what he is planning."

"Rise Commander Ling"

She did so.

"Because of your infiltration we were able to surprise an Allied vessel and sink it. As well as that we have received word from our spy that a naval fleet is moving towards Iwate. I have already put a strong defence in place. The Allied invasion will fail and the Empire will show we can stand against the finest the Allied has."

An alarm started blaring and Crown Prince Tatsu hurried into the room.

"Father" he bowed, "A massive Allied airforce has just been detected. They are on their way here. At the same time a Soviet airforce is also approaching."

"Prepare to defend ourselves" the Emperor declared.

"At once" the Prince hurried out of the throne room.

"Commander Ling we are surrounded, all of our Commanders are stationed here. We have a strong chance of defeating these fools but I need to know even if we fail that the Empire still has a chance to survive. I want you to leave this place. Go to Tokyo and take command of the forces stationed there. I shall contact you with further orders."

"Yes my Emperor" she bowed and left the room.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Vindicator Bombers bombed as many Imperial anti-air defences and walkers as possible. Directly behind them came massive Century Bombers with Allied soldiers pouring out of them. From the opposite direction Soviet troops were also dropping into the area.

"For Mother Russia!" Vladimir cheered as his MCV set up beyond the palace boundaries. Twinblades carried two Apocalypse Tanks and deposited them nearby to provide defence until his base was up and running.

On the other side of the palace an Allied MCV also set up. Mirage tanks materialised and took up defensive positions.

"Alright lads" Maraxus directed, "Our boys are inside that place fighting to keep the enemy busy. I want a full scale assault so let's move it." He turned to Brutus, "Seek and destroy."

The massive dog sniffed the air then streaked away.

"Sir, the Soviet Commander is on the line." A technician reported.

"Display" Maraxus turned to the monitor and Vladimir's face appeared, "Vlad"

"Maraxus" he nodded, "I don't know why you chose to attack at the same time as us but we might as well team up to destroy this Empire. Da?"

"Fine" Maraxus nodded, "You don't attack my troops they won't attack yours."

Vladimir nodded and the screen went blank.

**(CHINA)**

"Hurry up" General Krukov snapped, "I need to reach Moscow to take my place as Premier of Mother Russia." He sighed. During his inspection of Vladivostok he had received the news about Cherdenko's death. Now he was journeying back to Moscow, cutting through China, but it was just on the edge. Hopefully there shouldn't be any trouble.

That wasn't the case.

The Kirov started shaking violently.

Krukov looked frantically out the window to see what was happening. His eyes fell on a teenage girl who was hovering off the ground.

"It's Yuriko" he shouted, "Bomb her!"

The Kirov rotated in mid-air and ripped in two. As the sections fell to the ground Krukov jumped out with a parachute tied tightly around him. He deployed the chute and slowly descended to the ground.

Yuriko was waiting for him.

**(MOUNT FUJI)**

"Yes!" Maraxus punched the air as a combination of Allied Guardian Tanks and Soviet Hammer Tanks levelled Commander Shinzo's Base. "What is the situation on Commander Kenji's base?"

"Our Mirage Tanks are standing by. Soviet V4s are bombarding their defences and production facilities. Soviet Akula Subs and Dreadnoughts are levelling Commander Naomi's naval base."

"Excellent" Maraxus turned to his monitor, "What is the status of the battle in the Imperial gardens?"

"We have fifteen squads of Peacekeepers working with ten Flak Trooper squads and three Tesla Troopers. The Empire is outnumbered and we are pushing towards the palace."

"Once the Palace is surrounded initiate plan _Invisible Strike_."

"Yes sir"

**(YURI'S LAB)**

"Where am I?" Krukov demanded as he regained consciousness, "Why have you brought me here?"

"_Calm yourself General" _a red glow filled the room.

A large glass tank filled with some red liquid was emitting the glow. Floating inside was a brain. Krukov shuddered. Standing beside the glass tank was Yuriko who seemed rather comfortable with her surroundings. Looking around Krukov spotted two massive figures standing guard.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"_I am Yuri" _a voice spoke inside his head. _"And I now that you used the Soviet time machine to change what happened."_

"You were the traitor to Premier Romanov" Krukov frowned, "The Allied and Soviet armies united against you."

"_And the Allied locked me away. But when you used the time machine my body was destroyed, my brain survived however and an Allied Commander found me. He brought me here and, following my instructions, constructed this inner sanctum. Once I had regained my primary mental abilities I was able to communicate telepathically. That is how I was able to speak with Yuriko here."_

The young girl smiled fondly at the brain.

"_She has been most helpful in bringing you here. As for the Allied Commander, he has served me well and I have rewarded him by providing my special technology to enable him to crush my enemies. Soon the Empire of the Rising Sun will be destroyed, and with the Premier of Russia under my control I will command the Soviet Union. Finally, my Allied friend will rise to through the ranks and assume full control of all Allied forces. Then nothing can stop me from controlling the world."_

"You cannot be serious" Krukov scoffed, "There is a chance our Soviet invasion will defeat the Empire but your plan to control the Soviet Union will never work. If the best mental powers you possess are to speak to my mind then you hardly have enough power to control me."

"_You are right General Krukov" _Yuri admitted, _"I do not have such power yet, but my friend here does."_

Yuriko stepped forward.

"No" Krukov flinched as he felt his mind being squeezed. His very will being crushed.

"You are weak" Yuriko sneered, she wasn't even struggling.

Krukov's mind went blank and began to fill with his new purpose.

"_Excellent work, child" _Yuri complemented, _"I look forward to a bright future as teacher and student. There are many things I can teach you."_

**(MOUNT FUJI)**

"Sir" a technician reported, "All Imperial Commanders have been arrested. The Palace is surrounded. Awaiting your orders to level it."

"Initiate _Invisible Strike_" Maraxus ordered.

Ten Mirage Tanks uncloaked around Soviet Commander Valdimir's Construction Yard. Unleashing their deadly beams of energy they levelled the building.

"What about Vladimir?" Maraxus casually took a drink of tea.

"He is running for it sir. Shall we order our forces to pursue him?"

Maraxus smiled, "No need."

**(BATTLEFIELD)**

Vladimir ran for it. His base had been attacked by the treacherous Allied. His forces had no idea what was happening and with his main base destroyed he had no way of telling them the Allied were enemies. He ran towards the Palace, if he could get there he could warn his forces.

The next thing he felt something large and heavy on his back and he fell forward. Scrambling to his feet he froze as the massive dog known as Brutus growled at him. So Maraxus had sent his personal guard dog to ensure nothing ruined his plan.

"Nice try dog" he pulled out his handgun, "But a mistake on your part." He fired.

The bullet hit Brutus nose and bounced off.

"What?" Vladimir fired again.

This time the bullet hit the dog's teeth and a loud clank was heard.

Brutus charged forward and jumped at Vladimir. He pinned Vladimir to the ground and sunk his metal teeth into the Russian's throat.

The last thing Vladimir saw was two glowing red eyes before he drowned in his own blood.

"For Mother Russia" he gargled.

Brutus snapped the neck before turning and running back to the Allied Construction Yard. He failed to smell Commander Ling over the dead bodies. She darted into the trees and climbed into a Mecha Tengu. Lifting into the air alerted Allied forces but they were busy executing the Soviets to bother with a single enemy fleeing the battle.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

The Palace collapsed, but what was inside caught everyone by surprise.

"Die you barbarians!" Emperor Yoshiro, piloting his personal King Oni started blasting at everything in his way as he made his way to the Allied main base. Its ultra-reinforced armour and powerful weapons tore through the Allied lines. Athena Cannons couldn't get a lock as it didn't stay still long enough. Tanks and infantry ran for it while Vindicator Bombers were shot out of the sky.

**(ALLIED BASE)**

"Sir he is coming this way" a soldier reported, "We need to evacuate."

"We have destroyed the Empire this day. The Emperor will die with it." Maraxus opened the door and Brutus walked in, "Good boy" he patted the cyborg dog.

"Sir what should we do?" the soldier was bordering on panic.

"Relax" Maraxus stepped outside with Brutus at his side, "He will soon be destroyed."

"By what, sir?"

"By those" Maraxus pointed.

Ten Terror Drones scuttled across the battlefield and charged at the King Oni. Two of them activated their stasis rays and froze the giant machine in place while the other eight swarmed over it and began dismantling it rapidly. The King Oni collapsed onto the ground and the Terror Drones ripped the cockpit open, revealing the Emperor inside.

"Die you barbarians!" Emperor Yoshiro drew his sword and rammed it through one of the Terror Drones before a squad of Peacekeepers pinned him to the ground and pulled the sword from his hands.

"Shall I inform Allied Command of our victory?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Inform Command that the Emperor and his Commanders were killed in the battle." Maraxus pressed a button on his belt and the red gem flashed.

"Yes, General" the technicians and the Lieutenant said slowly.

"Man I love mind control." Maraxus grinned and strode out to meet the prisoners.

"Commanders, Shinzo, Kenji, and Naomi. Emperor Yoshiro, Crown Prince Tatsu, and…" Maraxus froze, "Where is Commander Ling?" he demanded.

"She is long gone. She will rally the Empire and shall be here soon to rescue us. You do not have enough time to escape with us as your prisoners." The Emperor smiled, "You have failed."

Maraxus calmly drew his revolver and shot the Emperor.

"Father!" Tatsu yelled.

"Finish them" Maraxus directed and began walking away.

Seconds later the Peacekeepers executed the Imperial Commanders and Crown Prince.

**(RUSSIA)**

"General Krukov" Soviet Information Commander Dasha greeted him, "The doctors have sent back word on the Premier."

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"I am afraid Premier Cherdenko is dead sir." Dasha shook her head, "Furthermore we have lost contact with Commander Vladimir. The Allied forces have set up a base in Greece and a naval force is approaching Vladivostok."

"What news of the Empire of the Rising Sun?"

"An intercepted transmission from Allied forces at Mount Fuji tells us that the Emperor, Crown Prince, and Commanders except for Commander Ling are dead."

Krukov stiffened a bit, "Well, once that last Imperial dog is put down the Empire will die. Now we must focus our attention on the Allies. Launch every naval vessel we have at the United States."

"General?" Dasha raised an eyebrow, "We only have Commanders Zhana and Commander Vera, and neither have experience with a naval fleet. If we send our ships to attack the Allied then our port would be vulnerable."

"That is an order" Krukov swept into the Premier's office and closed the door behind him.

**(MOUNT FUJI)**

"All units prepare to attack" Commander Ling ordered as she piloted a King Oni towards the Allied base. She was expecting the Allied and Soviets to be beginning to turn on each other. Hopefully she and her forces could take the both by surprise and rescue the Emperor.

As her forces moved into sight of the enemy base they spotted smouldering Soviet tanks.

"It seems the Allied have already dealt with the Soviets" she muttered.

"Commander, Terror Drones!"

Nine of the Soviet scouts were sprinting towards her.

"Cover me" Su stopped.

Rocket Angels flew overhead and missiles rained down on the Drones. They were quickly destroyed and Su pressed on.

"Commander, inbound Allied forces."

"Engage them," Su ordered, "I'm going to break through their lines and go for the command structure."

A line of Guardian Tanks opened fire but the King Oni charged right through the line. As the Allied forces tried to regroup the Imperial forces smashed into them.

A flash of blue caught Su's eye.

A Cyrocopter was lifting off the ground. She magnified the cockpit, and spotted Maraxus with his faithful canine, Brutus.

"You are not getting away this time." She ran faster and fired a beam from her Oni's eyes.

It just missed the helicopter, but it did get Maraxus' attention. He visibly paled at the sight of the massive figure running towards him. Missiles spiralled from launchers built into the sides of the Cyrocopter and it rapidly ascended into the air.

Su ran through the missiles and jumped into the air. The King Oni's hand stretched out towards the helicopter.

It.

Just.

Didn't.

Reach.

Su watched as the Cyrocopter dematerialised and she landed back on the ground.

"Commander, the Allied forces are all destroyed, they fought to the death. We found something I think you should see." The tone was not at all one of victory.

Su marched her King Oni back over to the waiting troops and climbed down.

Her forces were gathered around the bodies of the Emperor, the Crown Prince and the other Imperial Commanders.

Commander Su Ling bowed her head.

**(YURI'S LAB)**

"_Well done my comrades" _Yuri congratulated, _"This was a great victory. With the Empire crippled and with Krukov taking control of the Soviets, soon there will be nothing to stop us."_

Maraxus grinned, "You should have seen the look on Tatsu's face when I executed his father."

Yuriko entered the lab with Brutus trotting happily behind her.

"A cybernetic dog." She patted Brutus, "That is new."

"_Well my dear, it is not unheard of. Neither is the fact that I supplied Maraxus here with the designs for Terror Drones."_

"And they worked brilliantly" Maraxus casually brushed imaginary dust off his uniform, "I did not calculate that Commander Ling would escape and return with reinforcements. She almost caught me." He frowned, "What do you want me to do about her?"

"_For now let her re-organise the Empire. The Soviet Union has sent all their naval units to attack the United States. Field Marshall Bingham is meeting the president there. All Allied Commanders will be called to defend it while Soviet Commanders Zhana and Vera will lead the attack. They will kill each other then we shall finish them off."_

"Excellent Yuri" Maraxus inclined his head, "Soon the world shall belong to us. I have one request though."

"_What is that comrade General?"_

"I want the designs for this ultimate weapon you told me about, the atomic bomb."

"_Do not be so hasty General" _Yuri reprimanded_, "All in good time."_

**(TOKYO)**

Commander Su Ling took a deep breath. She was about to speak to the entire world. About to inform them of the Empire's surrender.

There was nothing they could do. With the Emperor gone the troops no longer believed it was their destiny to win. In one sick and cowardly attack by the Soviets and Allied, orchestrated by Maraxus probably, almost all the Imperial Commanders had perished at Mount Fuji.

The Empire of the Rising Sun had fallen.

The red light switched on and the cameraman nodded to Su.

"People of the world" she began, "As of this moment, the Empire of the Rising Sun," she faltered and cast a glance at the crew who nodded sadly, "The Empire of the Rising Sun officially surrenders."

**(MOSCOW/KREMLIN)**

"Excellent" Krukov smirked.

**(WASHINGTON/WHITE HOUSE)**

"One down, one to go" President Ackerman cheered, "Now all we have to do is finish off those Commies."

**(YURI'S LAB)**

"She won't give up though" Maraxus moved a chess piece, "She will go out on her own vendetta."

"I agree" Yuri glanced at the board and her piece moved by itself, "Checkmate in three moves"

Maraxus frowned for a moment then rolled his eyes.

"_I think you realise don't you comrade" _Yuri sniggered.

"What is the point in playing against someone who can read my every move?" Maraxus folded his arms, "Okay so what's going to happen now?"

"_First we shall let the Allied attack Russia, while that is happening the Soviet fleet will attack America. Once both sides are fighting you shall use the atomic bombs to wipe them all out."_

Maraxus frowned, "But, that will wipe out a lot of people. I thought the plan was to enslave the world, not destroy it."

"_Victory requires sacrifices comrade General" _Yuri answered, _"Now, please leave us, I have a training lesson with Yuriko"_

"As you wish" Maraxus bowed his head and left the room, Brutus close behind.

**(TOKYO)**

"Both the Soviet Union and Allied have accepted our surrender and neutrality. As long as we do not engage in conflict with either of them both sides will leave us alone." An officer reported.

Su Ling nodded and dismissed the officer; before slumping in her chair once he left. It was over, the Empire was finished. Now all she had to do was make sure the Allied and Soviets didn't try and invade but apart from that there was nothing to do. As the highest ranking officer still alive she was in charge of the remaining forces, but couldn't do anything with them.

Unless….

"Suki" she contacted the Intelligence officer, "I need you to track down unusual amounts of Allied Chronosphere radiation."

"As you wish" she consulted a screen, "It seems a small area has been experiencing frequent Chrono warp activity, something must go to, and leave from, that site regularly."

"Like an advanced Cyrocopter" Su muttered, "Send me those co-ordinates, and then prepare a small strike force. If I am correct we will find Maraxus' hidden base, he is bound to have some dirty secrets that the Allies don't know about."

**(YURI'S LAB/OUTSIDE)**

"Man I really hate being stuck out here" Maraxus squinted in the sunlight, "But I have to wait here till the A-Bombs are dropped. At least I've still got you" he sat down beside Brutus, "Man's best friend is a cybernetic dog" he patted his canine companion, "It won't be long, soon we shall rule the world."

A wall of energy appeared around the base.

"What?" Maraxus sprang to his feet, "What is going on?" he turned to Brutus, "Identify."

The dog's eyes glowed red.

"_Energy identified as Empire of the Rising Sun Nanoswarm. Impenetrable forcefield, all contained inside cannot escape until it expires." _Brutus droned.

"This is very bad" Maraxus squinted, "What is that?"

A large mass was drawing closer across the sands, and there were black specs visible in the sky.

"Do I want to know?" Maraxus cringed.

He and Brutus retreated back inside the laboratory and knocked at the door leading to the inner sanctum.

"Yuri, Yuriko, we have a major problem out here"

The door slid open and Maraxus hurried inside before it sealed shut.

"_It appears we have been found" _Yuri sounded unnerved, _"The sensors are detecting Allied, Soviet and Imperial forces closing in on this base. That Nanoswarm is preventing us from escaping."_

"All Brutes to defensive positions" Maraxus spoke into the intercom, "Activate base defences, prepare to attack."

There came a loud rumble as the enormous figures ran through the base.

"_This is most unfortunate"_

Yuriko turned to the brain, "What shall we do?"

"_Maraxus, I need you to escape. Hold them off for as long as you before you do so."_

The man bowed quickly before hurrying out of the inner sanctum with Brutus on his heels.

"_Come my child" _The large glass tank opened. The substance inside didn't gush out, instead it maintained its shape.

Yuriko stepped into the substance and passed through it. The glass sealed shut and the tank descended on a hidden hydraulic lift.

"_They cannot stop us" _Yuri sniggered, _"And the atomic bombs are already to fire."_

**O.O A-Bomb launch detected. Will Yuri destroy the world? Will Maraxus escape? Will Su Ling have her revenge? Stay tuned, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

"All batteries open fire!" Maraxus ordered as he frantically pressed buttons on the command console, "Targets closing range one click."

Outside the base secret panels slid open and a large network of defences rose from underground. There was Prism Towers, Tesla Coils, Flak Cannons, Sentry Guns and more.

"All available units report to emergency positions. Prepare to engage."

Maraxus and Brutus watched as the united force of Allied, Soviet, and Imperial units closed in on their base.

"What the heck went wrong?" Maraxus glanced at his pet, "Report."

"_News reports indicate Premier Cherdenko is still alive, General Krukov has been executed. Imperial leader Su Ling presented evidence of this base's existence and the Allied denied any allegiance with it. You have been declared a traitor and enemy of all World Powers."_

Maraxus visibly paled, "I'm not beaten yet. I still have my Chronocopter." He hurried through the base, passing dozens of Brutes on the way with orders to defend the inner sanctum. As he arrived at the landing platform a group of V4 artillery bombarded it. Needless to say his personal escape vehicle was destroyed.

"_Suggest retreat to the inner sanctum" _Brutus nudged his master.

"I agree" he fled back inside and sealed the door.

**(IMPERIAL ATTACK FORCE)**

"All units lock in attack formation" Commander Ling charged her King Oni at the line of defences.

As she led her forces onwards her scanners picked up Allied Athena Cannons targeting the anti ground structures. The Tesla Coils and Prism Towers were nailed by satellite lasers, leaving only the weak Sentry Guns to take on her King Oni, considering they were designed for anti infantry they didn't stand a chance as she blasted them to pieces.

"Press the attack" she advanced towards the base as Soviet Mammoth Tanks demolished the anti-air Flak Cannons.

For a brief moment her optical sensors picked spotted Maraxus on the roof of the building before he vanished inside.

"I have a score to settle with you" she pressed onwards.

**(INSIDE)**

"For goodness sake Yuri where are you?" Maraxus sprinted through the base, Brutus close behind.

The entire staff was running around trying to put up barricades and preparing to fight in a futile effort to hold up the enemy's advance. The dumb Brutes had already been sent out to fight. Sadly Allied, Soviet, and Imperial air units had torn them apart.

"_Warning, incoming Kirov airships." _Brutus declared.

Maraxus quickly opened the door to the inner sanctum, expecting to find Yuri and Yuriko with an escape plan.

No-one was home.

"Where are they?" Maraxus glanced at Brutus, "Any ideas?"

For an answer the dog pointed a paw at the centre of the floor. There was a large hole where Yuri's glass tank had been.

"Is it safe?" Maraxus bent over the hole.

Brutus jumped and pushed the human into the tunnel before following.

**(DEEP UNDERGROUND)**

"Everything is complete" Yuriko flicked several switches telepathically; "The atomic bombs are primed and ready."

A yell preceded Maraxus landing face first on the lift platform. Brutus landed heavily beside the human.

"_Maraxus?" _Yuri sounded surprised, _"What are you doing here?"_

"My ride is destroyed, the enemy is already breaching the building, oh and I think I broke a tooth" he gingerly tapped his jaw, "No, just sore."

"We should be going" Yuriko glanced at a monitor, "They have already destroyed the Power Plants."

Yuri's tank levitated over to a bulkhead, _"Yuriko my dear, if you wouldn't mind"_

Yuriko stepped forward and raised her hand, the bulkhead crumpled and she tossed it aside.

"Daaaamn" Maraxus whistled.

Inside was a cone shaped rocket dome. With an open doorway.

"_Inside"_

The group made its way inside and Maraxus sealed the door.

"_Let us go"_

Yuriko and Maraxus strapped themselves into the pilots seats while Yuri's tank and Brutus magnetised themselves to the floor.

"Fuel tanks?" Maraxus flicked several switches.

"Green" Yuriko read the scanner.

"Launch pad?"

"In position."

"Roof?"

"Opening now."

**(SURFACE)**

"Commander" Suki appeared on her monitor, "The base is opening."

Su turned. The entire base was splitting in two and moving apart.

"Air squadron report" she ordered.

"_There's something down there." _A Mecha Tengu flew overhead, _"Make that four things."_

With a loud roar three missiles launched from inside the base. They soared straight up into the air and vanished into the atmosphere.

"Track those missiles." Su commanded.

Another long craft emerged from the base, but this one was different. It was shaped more like a shuttle than a missile.

"Shoot it down!" Su commanded.

A pulsing red aura covered the shuttle.

"Iron Curtain!" the air units moved away as the shuttle blasted past them.

Maraxus' face appeared on the screen.

"All Allied, Soviet, and Imperial forces hear this. We have launched three nuclear missiles that are heading for Washington, Moscow, and Tokyo. You do not have the time to save the people. Each missile is protected by an Iron Curtain and will hit those targets unless you submit to me. I give you two minutes to decide." He smirked, "I won't let you have the satisfaction of catching me. I'm escaping to the one place not held by any earth nation. Space!" he vanished.

"I really hate him." Su muttered.

**(SPACE)**

"Hey" Yuriko pointed, "What's that?" she pointed at a large metal dome on the moon, "You have a moon base?"

"_Actually the Soviets built it. I am merely taking it."_

Maraxus steered the craft towards the dome, "I assume there is no-one home."

"_I on the other hand am fairly certain a Soviet research division is waiting here."_

Yuriko and Maraxus looked at each other.

"Do you want to go first, or shall I?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes the powerful girl unstrapped herself, "Just make sure you don't get in my way."

As the ship docked the scanners detected multiple life-forms taking positions just past the airlock.

"_Deal with them" _Yuri ordered, "Then inform me when the station is secure."

Yuriko, Maraxus, and Brutus stepped out of the shuttle and into the air lock. After adjusting the pressure it slid open, revealing half a dozen scientists clutching tasers. It made logical sense, one stay gunshot and everyone would die.

Sadly tasers were no match for psychic abilities as Yuriko shattered them into molecules.

"That was aggressive, even for you" Maraxus holstered his gun, "Brutus, seek and destroy."

The cybernetic dog took off along the corridors. The next minute someone in the station switched off the artificial gravity.

"Are you okay?" Maraxus clung to a handrail with a death grip.

Yuriko glanced at him as she floated up the hallway, "I'm used to floating, Brutus can magnetise itself. We'll try and get the gravity on." She floated away.

"Next time I'm waiting in the ship" Maraxus grumbled.

**(EARTH/VIDEO CONFERENCE)**

"Well what are we going to do?" President Ackerman glared at Su and Cherdenko, "That base launched three so called nuclear missiles. What are they?"

Cherdenko shifted uneasily, "Weapons of mass destruction using nuclear energy. But what they are isn't important, we need to know how to stop them."

"Agreed" Su nodded, "Maraxus claimed they are protected by Iron Curtain shields, how did he get access to Soviet technology?"

Cherdenko shrugged, "Maybe some rogue scientist I don't know." He frowned, "But only one Soviet scientist knew about atomic bombs, and he is dead. Gregor Zelinsky perished several weeks ago. So someone else is supplying this traitor of yours with our technology."

"But who?" Ackerman frowned, "It has to be a Commie. Are you sure there was no information on those, Brutes?"

The Premier was looking rather uncomfortable, "Several years ago there was a man named Yuri, he created technology to turn humans into those monsters."

"Never heard of him" Ackerman waved a hand dismissively.

"Nor have I" Su tilted her head.

'_Blasted time meddling' _Cherdenko thought to himself, "Well he was a very powerful man with incredible psychic abilities, I think he may be helping this enemy of ours, or even be behind everything."

"Yuriko Omega," Su frowned, "My scanners detected her energy signature in the shuttle, she must be working with them. It makes sense that she'd be drawn to the only other person like her."

Ackerman snorted, "So let me get this straight, a Commie genius, an overpowered Imperial girl, and an Allied general are working together to wipe us all out?"

Su and Cherdenko nodded, "Looks that way" Su frowned.

The President folded his arms, "So what do we do?"

**(MOON BASE)**

The artificial gravity switched back on and Maraxus hurried through the station.

"This gets more insane by the minute" he muttered.

He passed a lot of dead bodies, some had chunks missing with teeth marks while others were just body parts as though the body had imploded.

"Lovely" he held his nose and hurried to the main control room.

Brutus was plugged into the console while Yuriko was sitting on a chair, casually levitating pens into a pattern in mid-air.

"_All systems fully operational" _Brutus reported, _"Solar panels at maximum, food supplies able to sustain both of you for several years."_

"Excellent" Maraxus sat down beside the console, "Status report of the missiles."

"_Missiles preparing for descent into orbit. Estimated time till impact, thirty standard minutes."_

Yuri's tank levitated into the room, "Have they submitted yet?"

"No" Yuriko shook her head, "They'll be planning how to destroy us." She dropped the pens, "What about the Allied satellites? Couldn't they use them to destroy the missiles?"

Maraxus grinned, "Being an Allied agent does have its perks, including access to the satellite network and reprogramming it into Brutus" he patted his dog, "The Allied control and guidance systems are being blocked as long as Brutus is functioning."

"_Warning, inbound vessels!"_

Maraxus and Yuriko sprinted for a window, only to see two shuttles approaching, one displaying the Allied flag while the other had the Soviet flag.

"How..." Maraxus looked helplessly as the shuttles docked, "But that's not…"

Yuriko shoved him aside as she ran for the door, "I'll deal with this"

"Too late!" Maraxus dived for the floor as a dozen soldiers in spacesuits burst through the ceiling.

Brutus spun around and fired a laser from his eyes, it caught one of the men's sit and sent him flying into a wall.

"All units engage!" Allied space troopers broke through one of the doors as Soviets rappelled from the ceiling.

Maraxus crouched behind a console and pulled out his gun while Yuriko sent men flying with her shockwave. Brutus jumped at one of the soldiers, but another brought his shotgun round and blew the cybernetic dog's head off.

"Brutus!" Maraxus shot the offending soldier.

"_Comrade!" _Yuri levitated into the air, _"We must get to the shuttle"_

An armoured Tesla Trooper smashed into the room and unleashed a devastating blast at Yuri's tank. It exploded violently sending red matter everywhere.

"Come on" Maraxus fired several shots at the attackers, causing them to take cover, "We are leaving." He grabbed Yuriko's hand and pulled her towards an emergency shaft.

"For Mother Russia!" several Conscripts charged at them.

Yuriko turned and sent several of them flying, but the last one reached her and fired a volley of shots from his AK-47. They smashed into her and blood sprayed everywhere.

With a calm shot Maraxus killed the soldier before dropping into the shaft. He hurried through the tunnels before arriving at the shuttle. The base self-destruct would be activated soon and he had no intent on staying here. The missiles would be shot down, with the main base destroyed the Iron Curtain shield would stop, and with Brutus dead the satellite networks would be able to destroy them before they reached their targets.

"I swear I will kill them all" Maraxus sealed the door to the shuttle.

He turned and found Commander Su Ling waiting for him. She raised a shiny katana and held it at his throat.

"You are going to die" she wasn't threatening him at all. She was stating fact.

Maraxus slowly reached for his gun.

"One more inch and you die." She shook her head, "Now there are two ways this can go. You can go for your gun and I will ram this through your neck, or you can kneel and I will give you a swift death."

"Is there a third option?" Maraxus chuckled.

Her face didn't display anything.

"Thought not" he took a deep breath.

"Why did you betray your country?" she asked.

He sent her a cold glare, "I was trying to save my country."

"Explain"

His eyes darted to the sword at his throat, "I wanted to end the war. Yuri's plan would have meant no more death and destruction."

"At the cost of free will" she reminded him, "We found the designs in your base, a machine to control minds. How could you think that would be okay?"

Maraxus slumped, "You're right, but he promised me everything, power, authority, the end of the war. How could I not take it?"

Su calmly nodded her head at the ground, "On your knees."

He didn't move.

"Now" she pressed the blade against his Adam's apple.

Slowly he did as she commanded, "Grant me one last request" he closed his eyes.

"What?"

He raised his hand and opened the top button of his uniform. Reaching inside slowly he grasped something.

"What are you doing?" Su raised her guard.

It was revealed to be a locket. Opening it revealed a picture of a woman, she was smiling. The other picture was one with Maraxus and the woman together.

"She lives in Tokyo, she changed her name." he set the locket on the ground, "As far as she knows I died a year ago. Please find her and give her this."

Su nodded slowly as he settled down onto the ground, "Goodbye Commander Maraxus"

"Goodbye Commander Ling" a single tear escaped his eye.

As she raised her sword he plunged a hand into his jacket and pulled out his gun. Before she could react he stuck the barrel into his mouth.

He pulled the trigger.

**(AFTER THE BATTLE AT THE DOME)**

"_Allied officials have confirmed the satellite lasers have destroyed the missiles and the targets have been saved. In spirit of uniting against a common enemy Premier Cherdenko, Commander Su Ling and President Ackerman have declared a day of peace between the three Powers."_

Su grinned at the news report, "Guess you got the peace you wanted Maraxus" her eyes softened as she looked down at the locket in her hand.

Her position in charge of the Empire of the Rising Sun had given her the resources to find the woman in the picture. But something didn't feel right.

"Commander" Suki's face appeared on a screen, "Is everything alright?"

Su held the locket up to her eye, engraved on the back was a series of numbers. Dates? Co-ordinates?

Regardless she felt compelled to give the item to this unknown woman; it would be a crime and an inhuman act not to.

"Have this sent to the woman" she handed it to an officer.

He bowed and left the room.

"Keep an eye on her though" Su turned to Suki.

"As you wish" she bowed her head before the screen went blank.

**(ONE WEEK LATER/RUINS OF YURI'S BASE)**

A Mecha Tengu flew overhead, before switching to land form and stopping beside the ruins. A woman emerged and approached. She walked through the hallways until arriving at a door, disguised as a wall. Pushing it open she made her way through a dimly lit corridor before arriving at a bulkhead with a keypad beside it. She held up the locket and examined the numbers before typing them in.

The door opened.

Inside was a massive steel machine.

A video recording appeared on the screen beside her. It was Maraxus.

"If you are watching this then I am dead. But you can bring me back. Behold the genius of Yuri, the contraption before you is…" he smirked, "A time machine. With it you can go back and change anything, including my death. The machine is fully powered and ready, all you have to do is insert the date. Good luck, agent."

Smiling, the woman approached the machine, "Thank you Maraxus."

"Awaiting your orders" a dozen Imperial Warriors and Suki arrived at the doorway.

"Prepare to change history." Commander Su Ling grinned, "Only this time, the Empire of the Rising Sun will be victorious."

**How's that for an ending? Su Ling took the locket and found the time machine, now she can ensure her nation wins. Anyway, please review.**


	6. Announcment

**Author's notes**

**Sorry to maybe crush your hopes but this is not an update. The story has already been completed. This message is instead to inform you that there will be a sequel.**

"**Secret Alliance 2: Yuri's Revenge"**

**Yes I realise the title is rather familiar to the Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge game.**

**The sequel will take place during events of the above game. Commander Su Ling will use the time machine. But she will end up in the era of Yuri's Psychic Dominator network.**

**Maraxus will be back as well for his fans… if there are any. You thought a bullet in the head was the end of him? Fraid not.**

**Anyway this is just a little heads up that the sequel will be published on**

**November 16****th**** 2012**

**Hope to see you tune in for it.**


End file.
